maximum snow
by MRRD
Summary: its a crossover of fear nothing and maximum ride. set after fw and stn better than the summary makes it sound. only rated T for safety
1. a warm welcome

Hey this is a cross over between Dean Koontz's seize the night/fear nothing and James Patterson's maximum ride series

Side notes

If you haven't read Dean Koontz you haven't lived.

Italics mean the persons p.o.v. thought

I cnt sepll fer mi lif

Okay well here I go

[Max P.O.V.]

Well the flock and I had just gotten out of the last Itex in this odd town called moon light bay. Yea I know it kinda SCREEMS get out of there but what did we have to fear the last school was gone and Jeb and mom were back in Arizona with Ella ready to graduate middle school. I was happy for them and so was the flock we were also going to see them in 2 weeks.

We holed out in some dense trees sort of close to a nice Victorian looking house. We thought it was okay because we intended on leaving before the sun came up and spending the day on the beach we saw on our way here.

Iggy took first watch and I sank into my branch gratefully fang smirked at my expression then turned invisible the way he does. I went to sleep and dreamed of the next day at the beach.

I woke with a start two fingers light on my shoulder

"Sssssshhhhhhhh" Iggy whispered hastily "there's someone down there he's got a dog .

Confused I looked at the sky. By the altitude of the moon I'd only been asleep for 3 hours it was about eleven o'clock but this guy seriously went got his bike and was just about to mount it when the dog stiffened and turned in our direction.

_Crap _I thought _double crap _I thought as the dog began to run in our direction.

"Hey" the guy yelled after his dog _heys right u get your animal away from us _

"Orson what are you doing" the guy yelled. The dog turned in his direction and let out a thin whine. The guy came over and fondled the dog's ears but the dog didn't respond except for looking at the guy and then looking towards Iggy and me.

"Uh oh" I said

"No shit" Iggy replied. I gave Iggy a look but it was lost on him as usual.

The guy paled and for a minuet I thought he'd found us but then he look toward the trees and said where. The dog took off at a slower pace. Then the man did the most terrifying thing in the world. He removed a gun from his shoulder holster. I paled considerately.

"Iggy?" I asked

"Yea"

"Do me a favor?"

"Kay?"

"Pretend to be asleep!"

"Why"

"Our buddy's got a gun but maybe if he thinks were just homeless dirty children he wont shoot us as quickly"

"Oh"

"Yea oh".

We both lay down as quietly as possible and pretended to be asleep. I almost screamed. Why did every danger in the world have to find us, of all people?

He got closer and closer and my heart kicked into over drive as he was almost under us. His dog was weaving in between our trees and after a while the guy looked up.


	2. found

[Chris P.O.V.]

I was leaving our house (as in mine and Sasha's) going for a ride with Orson he'd been acting weird for a while and I figured the air would do him good.

Sasha wasn't totally accustomed to the nocturnal way of life so she told me to get out and go for a ride because she was going to bed.

I'd no more than gotten my bike out of its spot then Orson ran the whole length of the yard I yelled after him and he turned his head towards me and released a thin whine.

He hadn't wined like that since we'd destroyed wyvern.

I felt myself go white and I walked over to him and pet his head but his attention remained focused on the trees ahead. I said the words that would tell him he could show me and getting out the new Glock [or whatever gun he had] I bought I followed him in. He showed me to a small break in the trees and began weaving in and out of the trees his head angled up. I looked up and saw six children the oldest no more than sixteen.

I let the gun fall _slightly _still on my toes.

Orson chuffed softly and I shushed him. He looked at me and barked/wined slightly louder.

The girl in the branch closest to me stirred slightly then her eyes fluttered open still in that half dream like state before your mind really processes what is going on.

"What are you doing sleeping in that tree there's a shelter in town." I said hoping to get some answers from her.

Her eyes narrowed slightly "What makes you think we need a shelter" she said

A smile threatened to break free on my face. She was hiding something. It took all my human reading skills to see it but it was in the way she held herself poised to run at a moments notice. I had to tread carefully because if I went to slow the wave would take me under but if I went to fast I would miss it all together.

"Ok no shelters but I have some extra rooms at my place would you like to spend the night there it would be much more comfortable?"

Her eyes narrowed even more now and I saw anger flash across her features "how stupid do you think I am. You have a _gun_ I'm not going any where with you if this is your property we'll leave but otherwise you should leave."

"Don't you want to ask the rest of them"

"No I'm leader and I say…"

"We would appreciate any help we can get" said a deep voice from nearby.

I jumped slightly when I saw there was a tall olive skinned youth next to me. There was a large wet mark under his arm and his breathing was heavy and erratic.

"Fang!!!" the female shrieked as he trembled slightly and griped the tree next to him.

She jumped from her resting spot and ran to his side. They conversed in a foreign tongue new even to me. At one point she seamed near tears then even without looking she said a word that stopped a tall blond male from coming to her aid. Finally with a determined nod she turned to me. Both plea and loathing were in her eyes.

She took a deep breath and said "please tell me you're competent in medicine"

Stunned by this outburst I replied "no but I know people who do"


	3. help

[max P.O.V.]

I swear to god only I can get in these situations. You never hear of anyone else getting questioned by some stranger and his mutt in the middle of the woods ending in a plea for the stranger to help you.

Erg. I swear if I ever get reincarnated I better have one damn good life or I will get my revenge.

We were in his house. Chris is his name. he lives with his wife Sasha and dog Orson he said something about some other people who would be coming later and one that he needed to call now for help. But I couldn't have cared less all I kept thinking was how much trouble I was in as I looked at fangs almost limp body one arm over my shoulder the other over Iggy's. Then a girl came down the stairs she was wearing a black tank top and a pair of dark green boxers she had a gun in her hand.

Out of habit I recoiled from the gun, but that drew attention to us and she spun quickly to face us the gun level with my head.

"Snow!" she yelled

Alarmed he barreled into the hall and seeing where the gun was pointed stepped between me and the barrel.

"No they just need help and a place to stay for a few days." He looked back "one of them is hurt but they refuse to go to the hospital. Care to lend a hand I'm only good till we get to broken bones after that I'm relatively useless."

Her expression softened and she took a step forward putting the gun down on a side table. Chris stepped aside and she came forward. She looked up her eyes asking a silent question. I nodded and she gently lifted the hem of his shirt. His whole side was covered in blood it had even stained his pants and was currently dripping on the floor. I shivered slightly. "I agree" she mumbled under her breath. She pulled the shirt up all the way and we saw a bunched up makeshift bandage around a considerable hole in his side. "Good lord" Sasha whispered "what happened?"

"That's a good question" I said

Fang noticed I was talking to him "I was wating fer dr.m" the words came out a garbled sigh.

"You dolt what the hell why didn't you tell us you needed to go right away?"

"Dint think I had to"

"You are so lucky I love you" I said

huffing a laugh he said "this much?"

"yea Fang that much"

I laughed a bit too then Sasha said she was going to get him stitched up and put him under for a while so he could heal. I almost rebelled entirely but then decided that pitted against two gunmen me and my flock would probably lose that argument so I complied saying that Iggy would stay here while I went for the kids, and that she would have to wait till I got back to start. It was sheer dumb luck she hadn't seen the wings the first time and I wanted the whole flock there when it happened. Chris insisted on coming with me he said we bring back bad memories for him and he would prefer he knew exactly what was going on at all times.

We got to the place and I was instantly bombarded with 4 little kids screeming at the top of there lungs.

"I don't know I told them" then look around "but we have some explaining to do"


End file.
